Titans Z
by Youruichi-chan
Summary: The Teen Titans encounter an object which was headed toward the city. In stopping this object, they are asked for help to care for a girl with...a tail? Where did she come from? CH. 7 UP! Rated T for violence and slight language.
1. Chapter 1, Gota

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Teen Titans belongs to its respected owners.

Please read the note so you may understand what is going on. It's your own damn fault if you misunderstand this story's content. I don't want hate mail/reviews because you decided not to read this -.-

Note: This was created a couple of years ago and looking through my old backpack from early high school, it was found! I honestly forgot all about it and it sucked. So I tweaked it and I am satisfied with the end result. This story involves the cartoon Teen Titans and the anime Dragon Ball Z. The characters from DBZ are my own, with appearances of the real DBZ characters later on. That's all for now :)

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

TITANS Z; Gota

The Titans roamed around the tower, attending to their own activities. Cyborg and Beast Boy were having a video game racing contest, occasionally hollering at each other. Robin asked Starfire if she would spar with him in the gym, hand to hand only, and Raven was alone in her room, meditating. For the first two days of the week, the Titans reported no crimes, just the pety ones like: attempting to rob a bank or jewelry store, so they return to the tower in a matter of ten minutes or so. It's been a slow and relaxing week, that is until the uber-sized screen that Cyborg and Beast Boy was playing on, switched to a blinking red warning sign, interrupting their game-play. Beast Boy groaned, as the rest of the Titans gathered.

"I was about to win!" he whined.

"What is it?" Robin asked jogging into the living room with Starfire following close behind.

Cyborg got up and walked to the keyboard underneath the monitor. When he started typing, the screen displayed a large, white, circular pod-looking object rapidly heading from the sky toward the city.

"At the speed that thing's comin'," Cyborg quickly calculated the approximate speed the object was moving at. "The city's goin' to end up in chaos!"

Robin looked at the objects speed on the screen as Cyborg talked, and his eyes widened.

"Titans," Robin commanded. "Let's stop this thing!"

As they immediately exited the tower, Beast Boy transformed into a large bird and carried Cyborg, while Starfire carried Robin.

Robin had at it first. He thought he would land on it, open it up and stop its course.

"We have ten minutes." he heard Cyborg informed.

Starfire threw Robin, who was able to land on it, but he wasn't able to open it up. He figured out that was it indeed a pod—most likely containing something—but the thing was burning! No only that, there was also nothing to hold on to. There was no way he was able to keep a grip and fell off. As Starfire attempted to catch him, the pod zipped passed her, nearly hitting her and causing her to miss Robin. He ended up colliding with Raven, who immediately after caught herself and Robin with her dark powers.

Starfire tried next. She got under the pod and caught it, attempting to _at_ _least_ slow it down. The object was still burning, so she wasn't able to hold it for very long. She let go and waved her hands in the air, as well as blow on the to cool them down. Fortunately, she was able to slow it down a bit.

Cyborg shot at it with his arm cannon, hoping to throw it off course, since Starfire slowed it down, but that didn't seem to faze it at all. Hoistering him higher, Beast Boy threw Cyborg at the object, giving Cyborg a bit of boosted attack. Cyborg punched the pod with all his might, finally throwing it off course.

Now it headed toward the tower and it was Raven's turn. Robin landed on the island the Titans tower stood on and Raven used her powers to land the pod on the ground near the tower, seemingly struggling a bit. For a pod that seemed like it was just using gravity to pull it down, it seemed to have a lot of self-will…When Raven set it down, a small piece broke off and landed near the pod.

A rolling cheer and clapping came from the city below them. The Titans flustered and waved at the crowd that watched the whole thing. After that, they went down to the tower to investigate the pod. Beast Boy picked up the piece that flew off, saying:

"Look at this."

The piece looked exactly alike as the pod, only ten times smaller. But as soon as Beast Boy talked, the piece started screaming, startling him and Cyborg—who came over when Beast Boy called him over. Beast Boy jumped and dropped the small object. Suddenly, the screaming, circular object grew skinny, yet stubby arms and legs and started running around the pod in a crazed panic screaming,

"Miss Gota-chan is hurt! Giru! Miss Gota-chan is hurt! Giru, Giru!"

"It's a robot…?" Beast Boy observed.

"Giru?" Starfire repeated.

When she did, the white robot jumped, startled to hear its name and ran behind the pod.

"Hey, wait!" Robin wanted it to calm down so he can ask about the pod, since it seemed that's where it came from.

The team waited a while to see if it would come back out, but instead they heard mumbles from behind the pod. Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg went to investigate and there the petite robot was mumbling to itself. It stiffly stood against the pod, just mumbling what seemed like nonsense to the boys. Cyborg went ahead and picked up the robot as it shrieked in surprise.

"Alright, little dude, mind tellin' me what this is?" Cyborg placed a hand on the pod.

The robot pointed at Cyborg and paused for a few seconds. The group thought that maybe it crashed from being surprised too much.

"Android!" the robot finally said, still pointing at Cyborg. "The androids are back! Giru, Giru, Giru!"

"_**I'm not an android!"**_ Cyborg screamed at it and threw it to the ground with a thud.

"Ouch!" the robot cried.

Cyborg picked it up again and asked it once more, this time with irritation in his voice.

"What is this?" he pointed at the pod.

"That is a transportation device. Miss Gota is resting inside. Giru."

"_**That's**_ a transportation device?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Someone can actually fit in there?" Raven asked.

It may be a pod, but it's a bit on the small side for a person to fit.

The robot gave out a screech, realizing what it had said a second ago.

"Miss Gota! Miss Gota is injured! Please help! Giru! Please help! Giru, Giru, Giru!"

It started thrashing wildly, going into a crazed panic yet again.

"_**GIRUUU!"**_

A young man's voice shouted the robot's name at the top of his lungs, causing Giru to freeze in place. The voice seemed to be coming out of the robot itself. Then, it looked up and Cyborg noticed it's eyes changed color; a soft purple.

"Let me go this instant!" the voice that seemed to be Giru's other personality spoke to Cyborg. "Who do you think I am, some kind of toy robot?!"

Not liking that tone of voice, Cyborg held the robot in the air and dropped him. Giru hit the ground with a thud.

"Thank you." Giru said, got up and dusted himself off like as if he was wearing clothes.

Giru stood still while he said to himself,

"Giru, transmission."

The robot's eyes glowed yellow and a figure started forming in the space in front of it. When it finished forming, there stood a young man, who wore an irritated look on his face.

The young man had spikey, black hair and wore torn armor that resembled Vegeta's. He was the small kind of muscular and greatly resembled Goku. Underneath his feet was the ground that seemed like it was about to crumble if he took one more step. Unlike the rest of the ground in which the Titans stood on and wait...is that a tail?

The Titans stared in total surprise at the scene. This kind of technology is way more advanced than their's.

"Giru," he kneeled down to meet Giru's eye-level as his eyes softened and spoke lightly. "Let her out."

"Yes sir!"

Giru went to the pod and seemed like he started working on it. When this boy turned, Robin realized that he indeed has what looked like a monkey's tail...The boy turned to the Titans with the soft look plastered on his face.

"My name is Goku. Inside the pod is my younger sister. I know what happened with the ship and I know it's not your fault. My race is at war with another planet and my sister, Gota, is injured. The healers that were helping us are in a state of collapsing. Transporting my sister there was the only option I had at the moment. She needs medical attention immediately, so please,"

At that moment, Giru unlocked the door, a hissing sound coming out of the pod. The door opened slowly after Goku pleaded his last words:

"Take care of her."

With that, Giru's eyes returned to their normal blue color and Goku's transmission ended, causing the hologram of the young man to disappear. When the pod opened completely, the Titans gasped.

Inside was a girl with black hair that seemed to reach to her elbows. Her face had small features that resembled Goku's and her bangs were a bit on the spiky side, just like her brother's hair.

The girl indeed needed medical attention. She had wounds and harsh bruises everywhere, including her face and neck. Her clothes didn't look appropriate for battle: a blue Gi on top of an orange Gi, made out of cotton, a blue cotton belt, blue wrist bands and blue shoes, with white lining. The clothes were torn, tattered and also contained burnt holes as well.

The girl seemed breathless, almost as if she wasn't breathing at all. Seeing this, Robin acted quickly and told Cyborg to get the medical room ready. Giru wasn't making anything better as he ran around yelling and crying.

"_**GIRU! SHUT UP!" **_Robin heard Goku yell out of the robot.

With that, the robot froze and stopped yelling.

"You aren't helping!"

"Thanks, Goku." Robin muttered.

He walked up to the unconscious girl and put an arm under her back and legs in preparation to pick her up. However, when he attempted, he wasn't able to lift her an inch out of the pod. The remaining Titans watched in confusion.

"What's the hold up?" Cyborg popped his head outside.

"Is the room ready?" Robin asked him.

"It's been ready. Why didn't you bring her in yet?"

Without a word, Robin mentioned for him to go ahead and try to carry her. Cyborg attempted to lift her in the exact same way Robin did, but was only able to lift her a few inches, before putting her back down again.

"She weighs a ton!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"We _**have**_ to get her into that room," Robin said. "And fast! It looks like she's having trouble breathing."

Giru processed everything they were saying.

"Miss Gota is wearing training clothes." the Titans listened closely to Giru as it spoke. "Any blue clothing Miss Gota is wearing such as her shirt are weighted."

"And just how much do these weighted clothing weigh?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Each of Miss Gota's weighted clothing weighs fifty pounds."

"_**Fifty pounds?!" **_the group repeated, dumbfounded.

"No wonder she weighs a ton!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Did you say 'any blue'?" Raven asked also dumbfounded.

"Weighted clothing?" Starfire asked, not understanding.

"Talk about working out in your sleep…" Beast Boy stated.

The girl was covered in blue! Her shirt, belt, wristbands and shoes were blue, which meant…

"If we want to get her into that room, we need to remove…" Robin blushed a deep scarlet. "Starfire, Raven…could one of you do that?"

Starfire immediately removed everything that was blue on her and Robin proceeded with picking her up and quickly carrying her to the room. Now in her normal weight, Robin realized she hardly weighed anything at all.

* * *

Yay! First chapters are always nice :)

The title is absolutely random, because the whole time this story existed, I never thought of a name.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up shortly.

Also: I tend to re-use my characters as you may have already noticed. Goku in this story does not count. He is a completely different Goku and he is not Goku from the DBZ series, he is named after Goku's great-grandson who is named after the original Goku :) So he's Goku the third.

YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THIS

I will be writing some info about the character(s) that show up in chapters at the end of each chapter. If you could care less and want to get to the next chapter, then you could obviously skip it. I will also be writing full character info(s) and posting them up as one chapter. That chapter will not advance the story.

Info time: Gota's personality is much like Goku's, but also has a bit of Pan and of her own. She likes a certain someone, but doesn't recognize it as liking him. Her race is very similar to Starfire's.


	2. Chapter 2, Jito

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Teen Titans belongs to its respected owners and DC. All I own are my OC's.

Second episode of this story! I need some sleep...

I believe this came out good *puts hands on my hips, smiles and nods* There isn't much I can say about this chapter without ruining it, so read it! Unless you don't want to. In that case, you don't have to..

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter 2; Jito~

Gota rested comfortably on the bed, now all of her wounds cleaned up. The bruises she bares were clearly visible, most of them in bad condition. The Titans were all in the living room, each of them doing their thing, but all mostly thinking about the recovering girl, who they discovered had a tail just like her brother. They also found out it was a _real_ monkey tail. Robin would see Giru occasionally leave the living room and head toward the room where Gota was resting, then come back and go to his original position; sitting motionless against the wall closest to the group.

"Giru…" the robot would say upon entering the living room.

After an hour, Robin again noticed that Giru left the room.

"He's still doin' that, huh?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah…"

"He must be very worried about friend Gota." Starfire said.

"Yeah…" Robin repeated.

Everyone fell silent for a moment. The only thing heard in the room was the soft hum of the game system Beast Boy was entertaining himself with. Suddenly, Giru ran toward the group from the other room, his metallic feet making tinking noises as they hit the hard floor.

"Teen Titans! Teen Titans!" Giru called as he ran. "Miss Gota is conscious! Repeat: Miss Gota is conscious, Giru!"

He stopped in front of Robin and jumped up and down while making the announcement. Everyone jogged to the room and opened the door to check on her. The girl continued to lay on the bed, sleeping soundly.

"I thought you said she was awake!" Beast Boy turned to the robot.

"Incorrect." Giru replied. "Giru said Miss Gota was conscious."

"That's the same thing!"

The group whipped around to see who the unrecognizable voice came from. At the door way stood a boy with black hair, which was long enough to fit in a petite ponytail. He wore the same uniform that Goku was wearing, his eyebrows are furrowed as he also wore a frown that was close to a sneer and a brown, monkey tail swished irritably behind him.

"…You idiot robot!" the boy continued.

Giru jumped with a shriek and ran behind Cyborg.

"Who are you?" Robin said ready to fight. "How did you get in here?"

The boy cocked his head to the side slightly and blinked. All in one second, he grabbed Giru and returned to the door way, leaving the Titans utterly confused as to what he did. The boy held Giru up by a stubby arm, faced him face down and started to play with the robot's back.

"This is the last time you failed her, R04." the boy said, clear anger in his voice. "You are the most _useless _robot I've ever met!"

The boy opened a hidden compartment in Giru's back and toyed with his circuits.

"I'll make sure you _**never**_ fail her again!"

Giru started thrashing around, knowing what he was about to do, but it didn't seem to faze the boy one bit.

Gota seemed like she was talking in her sleep, andy Beast Boy was the only one who noticed. He tried to tell everyone, but they were preoccupied with the boy and Giru. Getting frustrated, he shouted,

"_**JITO!"**_

Everyone paused as the boy's mouth slightly opened, nearly dropping Giru. Suddenly, he teleported in front of Beast Boy. He stood up straight with a hand pointed at the Titan's face, so close, it nearly touched his face. A light purple ball of energy emerged from the boy's palm and Beast Boy could slightly feel the stinging heat from it.

"How do you know my name?!" the boy growled at him.

Beast Boy leaned away from him, a bit scared. The rest of the Titans were ready to attack the boy.

"G-Gota keeps sayin' it…" Beast Boy replied.

Everyone remained silent to see if he was telling the truth and…

"Jito…"

Gota murmured his name ever-so lightly. The boy transported to her side.

"Gota, opened your eyes…I'm right here." he spoke lightly.

The most the girl did was turn her head to face Jito. He slightly dropped his head, anger beginning to rise.

"First, that idiot robot nearly drives the ship into the city." Jito stood up straight. "Then you fools," he turned and started shooting light purple energy balls at the Titans. "…Start attacking the ship, which could have killed her!"

Gota continued to mutter his name, trying to get his attention. The Titans managed to evade the attack in the small space and Robin went to attack Jito, until he heard,

"_**JITO! STOP IT!"**_

Everyone, including the boy froze and faced the hologram of Goku that Giru produced without anyone noticing. Goku seemed angry, yet at the same time he seemed to be in pain.

"You're acting _**just**_ like Giru."

"You're comparing me to the idiot robot?!"

"You're. Not. Helping. ANYONE!" Goku said before wincing.

"Are you hurt?!" Jito's face immediately lit up with worry.

"…No! I'm fine…" Goku paused to take a deep breath. "What is Gota's condition?" he turned to Robin.

Robin stepped away from Jito to focus on the hologram, while Jito went back to pay attention to the girl. Cyborg took it upon himself to check her readings that were just outside the room, facing the room itself.

"All readings say stable." Cyborg said.

"She's fine." Robin added.

Goku smiled, thanking them for taking care of her.

"Once she's back to one hundred percent, she can return to the battlefield." he said.

"Wait a minute—" Raven was about to answer back, but was interrupted by Goku.

"We need all the help we can ge—"

Goku chocked, his eyes widening. He doubled forward, falling to his knees and coughing viciously. The Titans gasped and Jito took a step toward the image.

"Goku!" Jito cried.

Goku put a hand to his mouth, while coughing. After coughing, he folded his hand into a fist, daring to look, as he knew he coughed up blood.

"Dammit, 090! You know, you can't use the attack unless absolutely necessary!" Jito cried.

"Good going, soldier," Goku said through his teeth, ignoring Jito. "Return to your position."

"Hey!" Jito cried. "Don't ignore me!"

"_**WATCH YOUR TONGUE!" **_Goku shouted.

Gota twitched.

"Return to you post, 2000."

"…Yes, sir…!" Jito barely growled.

Jito took one last look at the sleeping girl and started toward the room exit.

"Besides…" Goku piped up, as he seemed to struggle to stand, but did just that.

Jito stopped walking and gave his full attention to his superior.

"Due to my previous position, it was absolutely necessary."

That put a surprised expression on Jito's face. When he turned and looked, the transmission ended and Giru's eyes had returned to their original soft blue. Gota stirred finally about to wake up. Jito looked at her as she stirred, before turning to the Titans.

"I assume Goku will keep in touch with you through Giru. If it were me, you'd be dead by now." he glared.

The Titans were ready to fight him, getting angry as he spoke.

"Don't make me come back here again…" he walked to the doorway before saying,

"Or I'll kill you."

With that, he disappeared, leaving the Titans to fume.

* * *

Useless gibber-gabber is useless. This is what happens when I'm tired.

_Anyway! _Doesn't Jito kind of remind you of someone? :) Protective, isn't he? Just a bit. There's a reason. But you'll just have to read to find out. There are hints through-out the story, before it's finally spelled out. You'll just have to guess what they are :D I'm rambling again. Jito likes a certain someone, but doesn't recognize it as _**liking**_ her.

Stay tuned for the next exciting episode! It will be uploaded shortly.


	3. Chapter 3, Jeta

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belong to its respected owners and DC Comics. The only thing I own are my OC's.

Chapter 3 WOOT~ Hope you enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter 3; Jeta~

"What's with that guy?!" Robin asked himself out loud.

"He's just over-protective of me."

The Titans jumped in surprised and whirled around to see Gota sitting up in bed.

"Miss Gota has awakened! Miss Gota has awakened! Giru, Giru!" Giru exclaimed the obvious fact and jumped into her lap.

"Giru!" she exclaimed happily, hugging the robot. "I'm glad you're all right."

"How are you feeling?" Robin walked up to her.

"Like a hundred zenny!" Gota exclaimed, pumping a fist to her chest.

"What's a 'zenny'?" Beast Boy asked.

"Huh?" Gota tilted her head to the side not understanding his question.

How could he not know what a zenny is?

"Miss Gota is not at one hundred percent. Miss Gota must rest."

"You can read me like a book, huh?" she laughed nervously. "Well, I guess I am a little tired…"

Gota then made a confused face, realizing something.

"My weighted clothes are gone!"

"Yes." Starfire stepped up to her. "I have removed them."

"You did?"

Starfire nodded as an answer.

"Well, thank you, but I'm going to need them back. I have to join my brother and Jito." she said, stepping off the bed.

"No, you're not." Goku spoke through Giru, the robot's eyes yellow.

"Aw! Why not?"

"You need to rest!" Giru put its hands on its hips, just as Goku would do. "Now, get your little ass back in bed and don't you dare get up until you're at one hundred percent, you hear me?"

"But, Brother—"

"No buts!" he interrupted her. "That's an order. If you're better than better, you won't get hurt in battle…You know you don't _have _to come…"

"I thought you said you need all the help you can get." Raven answered.

"I lied."

"I want to help." Gota piped up. "What good is a saiyan warrior if one doesn't fight?"

Goku grunted, as Giru jumped; Giru's body copying Goku's movement in battle.

"Do what you must." Goku answered. "But don't you dare come back until you at one hundred percent!"

"Understood."

"090 out. Giru! Do whatever it takes to protect her."

As Giru's eyes changed back to its original color, he put a hand to his forehead in salutation.

"Understood! Giru!" he turned. "Miss Gota must lay down and rest."

"Yes, Giru. But I don't know if I can go back to sleep—"

Gota interrupted herself when she stomach growled. Loudly. She laughed, embarrassed.

"…On an empty stomach." she finished rubbing the back of her neck.

"Let's go out for Pizza!" Beast Boy said.

"We had that yesterday! I'm craving for some Chinese." Cyborg said.

"What is that you would like, friend Gota?" Starfire asked, walking up beside her.

"Um, actually…if you don't mind…" Gota hesitated.

The Titans stared, waiting for an answer.

"It's been a while since I had pizza, so…"

"Pizza it is." Robin announced smiling as Beast Boy gave out a victory 'Yes!'.

As the Titans started to leave the room, Gota carefully placed her feet on the cold floor to stand up.

"Um, is it ok if I get my weighted clothing back?"

Just as she was about to stand, Giru yelled out,

"Caution! Giru! Caution! Miss Gota must not stand until she is at one hundred percent! Giru, Giru!"

The petite robot jumped and landed on the girl's face. She gave out a small shriek when it did. Robin—who was already out the door—rushed back in after hearing the shriek. He came in to see Gota getting Giru off of her face, exclaiming,

"Giru!"

"Miss Gota must not leave this room! Giru!"

"Miss Gota is hungry!" Gota answered. "I'm _**not**_ eating in this room, you know how I feel about small places!"

Gota stood up and as soon as she did, Giru jumped onto her face again.

"Giru! I like you buddy, but you're _**really **_staring to aggravate me…"

Robin walked up to her as she held Giru by one of its arms.

"You're claustrophobic?" Robin asked.

"Ever since I was sacrificed, yeah." Gota nodded and stood up.

Giru jumped to land on her head, but Gota moved out of the way.

"Miss Gota!" Giru shrieked, pulling on one of her ankles to try to stop her.

"Sacrificed?!" Robin cried, confused.

"You're starting to get me angry, Giru. Cut it out!"

"Giru…" Giru stopped and started sulking.

"You're still here…" Robin stated.

"Um…Yeah." Gota answered.

"…But you were sacrificed?"

"Uh-huh."

Robin gave her a confused stare.

"What do you think of when I say 'sacrificed'?" Gota asked.

A picture of a girl tied up at the edge of a cliff came to Robin's mind. A dragon pops up in front of the girl and eats her in one gulp, then smiles.

"Well—"

Robin was interrupted by Cyborg who popped his head in and said,

"You guys are still in here? C'mon, we're waitin' on ya!"

"Shall we?" Robin mentioned toward the door.

Gota nodded, picked up Giru and followed Robin out the door.

"Wow!" Gota exclaimed as she entered the living room. "Cool Space."

Some of the Titans smiled at her, then she started jumping in place as Robin went to open the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I feel extremely light! Which reminds me, where are my weighted clothing?"

"I shall bring them to you." Starfire said and walked off.

She came back minutes later, struggling to carry the pieces of clothing to her. Gota walked up to her and held out her hands.

"Thanks." she said, taking them off Starfire's hands. "Whoa…Guess it _**is **_kind of heavy." Gota smiled.

"Kind of?!" Raven exclaimed in her mono-tone voice.

"I couldn't lift you one inch out of that pod thing you came in!" Robin exclaimed.

"Really?" Gota started toward the open door.

"Starfire's one of the strongest of us and she almost couldn't carry those things!" Beast Boy pointed at her clothes.

"Really?!" she cried and quickly turned to Starfire. "When I'm at my best, will you spare with me?"

"Um, yes." Starfire replied, slightly surprised by the sudden question.

Gota widely smiled at her answer.

"I'm missing my boots and wristbands."

Starfire made to get them, but Gota stopped her saying,

"I'll get them. Where did you put them?"

When Starfire lead her to it, she put them onto top of the rest of the clothing and picked it all up as if it didn't weigh a thing.

"Alright." she spoke as she walked toward the door again. "Let's go eat, I'm starved!"

The Titans, including Starfire and Raven stared with surprised expression.

"It's not _**that**_ heavy."

"How could you carry all that and say it's not that heavy?" Cyborg asked as the group exited Titans Tower.

"It's my training clothes. I have to do my usual, everyday things with it on and only take if off for showers."

"That's some intense training." Robin stated.

"It's a requirement."

"Miss Gota should be resting." Giru, who sat on Gota's shoulder, spoke up.

"You're right, I am supposed to be taking it easy and that's what I'm about to do." Gota looked around for her space pod when she stepped outside, which was open and softly placed them in there, the pod tipping over due to the weight.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go." she said stretching her legs (The way the original Goku would do it). "Oh. I don't know all your names yet. Please excuse my matters," Gota bowed. "My name is Son Gota. The guy before was Jito Briefs. He's my partner."

"We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin."

"I am called Starfire."

"I'm Beast Boy."

"Call me Cyborg."

"Raven."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Introductions out of the way, Beast boy transformed into a large bird and carried Cyborg, Starfire floated up and had Robin, while Raven simply floated up. Gota watched in awe and excitement.

"Wow~That's so cool! I didn't know humans from this planet could fly or shape shift! Oh, man! That's SO cool!" she floated up to Beast Boy to fawn over him.

"I didn't think you could fly either!" Robin exclaimed.

"All Saiyans can fly." she smiled and floated up higher.

Her tail wrapped around her waist as she flew.

"Saiyans?" Raven asked as the group floated toward the city and landed.

"That's my race."

"So what's this about your sacrifice?" Robin asked.

The rest of the Titans reacted the same way Robin did to the word 'sacrifice'. On the way to the pizza shop, she spoke of what it means to be sacrificed, the process and why all Saiyans need to go through this process.

"You will forget your loved ones?" Starfire asked.

The group sat at the pizza shop's outdoor area, waiting to order.

"Well, it differs on the person." Gota explained. "It's sort of like a side effect, but it's not permanent. You'll get your memory back eventually."

"Did you lose your memory?" Raven asked.

Gota paused before answering and smiled softly.

"Yeah, I did. But I don't think I actually forgot him."

"So, who'd you forget?" Cyborg asked in curiosity.

"Hm…I wonder who?"

Gota gasped as the Titans looked up to follow the unrecognized voice. There, floating above the restaurant was Jito, his arms crossed, a light mischievous smile and his body slightly bobbed up and down.

"Jito..?" Robin asked, remembering why he would come back.

The floating boy's eyes slightly narrowed at the sound of the name, also frowning slightly.

_'Uh-oh…'_ Gota thought and stood up to draw attention to herself. "What are you doing here?"

Her voice sounded as though this boy was dangerous.

"Why, I came to see you. I heard you were ill. I was so worried about you, my sweet Gota!"

He flew towards her with his arms spread wide at an amazing speed. Not wanting to be touched by him, she pushed him away when he came close enough. She pushed him with so much force, there was a thud sound and he went flying.

"Oops…" Gota said. "I think I over-did it…"

"Ya think?" Beast Boy said as the rest of the group looked in the direction he flew in surprise.

"That wasn't very nice…"

Gasping in surprise, Gota turned to see him frowning down at her.

"You're supposed to be helping in the war, Jeta."

"Jeta…?" Robin asked.

"That's right," he was suddenly in front of Robin. "My name is Jeta…"

As he spoke, he closed in on Robin and to Robin's own surprise, he took steps back.

"…And the next time I hear you utter the name 'Jito' again…"

Robin was now at the edge of the building and suddenly chocked, feeling like he couldn't breath.

"I will tear your spine out from your throat!" Jeta's voice was low and dangerous.

The rest of the Titans began to fear for their leader and was about to attack, until Gota got his attention.

"Jeta! Get away from him." Gota said.

"My dear, Gota," Jeta immediately stepped away from Robin.

Robin gasped as Jeta stepped away, almost as is he was stealing his breath.

"I'm only here for you." Jeta finished.

"Caution! Giru! Cau-"

Jeta slapped Giru away which sent him flying.

"What do you want from me?"

"Precious Gota…" Jeta brushed his hand on Gota's cheek. "You know what I want." he voice became dangerous once more. "Now give it to me!"

With that, Gota gasped as she felt Jeta's energy suddenly rise. She sent a flying kick, then a punch, another, and another kick. All so fast, the Titans—who were beside Robin—could hardly see them.

"You…Can't…Have…It!" Gota said as she punched and kicked.

Jeta dodged it all with utter ease. With her last kick, he gabbed her leg, swung her back and threw her with one hand, sending her flying as she gave out a shriek. She was able to stop herself in mid-air and as soon as she did, Jeta punched her in the stomach with great force. She gasped, the air suddenly blown out of her.

Watching this, the Titans acted fast. Robin went first with Cyborg following. He threw grenades at Jeta, who held out his hand to stop them. Before they reached him, Cyborg blew them up by shooting at them, which created smoke to limit Jeta's vision. Robin jumped out of the smoke, kicking at Jeta, but Jeta grabbed him with one hand and threw him down. Robin let out a cry as Cyborg jumped out of the thinning smoke next to land a punch. His punch was merely ceased by Jeta's hand and he punched him, sending Cyborg out for the count. Beast Boy transformed into a whale, hoping to crush him. He landed on him and smiled, thinking it worked, until he started to rise and felt a burning sensation under him. Suddenly, the whale lifted up, Jeta still holding him up.

"Is that all you can do?!" Jeta laughed.

He then sent Beast Boy flying up via energy. In the air, Beast Boy transformed into a bird, but was too injured to fly and merely fell. Starfire caught him and set him on the ground, safely.

Next, Raven picked up a mailbox near her with her dark powers and threw it at Jeta as a distraction, while Starfire threw her green energy balls at him. Jeta released his own red energy ball, blowing up the mailbox and catching every single one of Starfire's energy balls. He twirled them around his fingers and then threw them back at both the girls, chuckling in amusement.

He floated closer to the ground with an unsatisfied smile. Gota snuck up on him and kicked his side, which didn't seem to faze the boy. In a swift movement he slapped her, then grabbed her by the neck.

The Titans gasped, some of them calling out to her.

"Is that it?!" Jeta cried tightening his grip on Gota's throat. "Give it to me, dearest…And my grip might just stop…" he chuckled.

Suddenly, he flew, colliding into a nearby car. In his place was his twin, who carried Gota bridal style, in a protective way. Gota coughed in his arms, gasping for air.

"Are you all right?" Jito asked, when Gota stopped coughing.

"Yeah…" her voice sounded a bit raspy.

"Well, hello brother. You seem to be as healthy as ever." Jeta said suddenly beside him.

"You know Gota was still recovering!"

"May I have my Gota back?"

"Hell no!" he said as Gota hung onto Jito's arm. "…And since when is she yours?!"

"Since I saw her, of course!"

"That doesn't make her yours!"

"Why, yes it does! Gota! Come here, my dearest!"

Gota merely hid behind Jito, her hands on one of his shoulders.

"Pfft!" Jito snickered.

"Now that's just cold." Jeta frowned, creating a ball of red energy in his hand.

Jito got in his defensive stance as Gota's hand tightened on his shoulder.

"Will you stay out of this?" Jeta said as the red ball of energy in his hand started growing.

"Hmph! As long as she's my partner, you won't lay a single hand on _**my **_Gota!" he smirked.

Gota let out a small gasp as a rosey color crept onto her cheeks. Jeta let anger rise into his eyes, the energy ball growing even bigger.

"She's. NOT. YOURS!" he said launching the ball at his twin.

Jito gasped, not expecting the attack to be that big. With a grunt, he released an enormous amount of energy {Explosive wave} to cancel his brother's attack, which worked, but it wore him out, and Gota noticed as he panted. Jeta suddenly appeared in front of him to punch him. Jito leaned back in surprise and crossed his arms in front of him to block, but the attack never came.

* * *

I wasn't sure how they got off their little island, so I just made it so that they helped each other out to get to the city :3

I tried to put in a little something humorous with the twins fighting over Gota.

Holy shyte! Jito's a Brief?! :D That he is. It will be explained later and it will be explained with even **_more _**details in... :O No! I cannot say! You'll just have to wait to find out! Oh, the suspense!

Jeta is mad at Jito because he thinks Jito is the reason their father is gone. He's also jealous, because he has a crush on Gota, but is so obsessed with power, he often ends up hurting her instead of protecting. He's also mad at the rest of the world, because the only joy he had in his life was taken away from him.

I don't want to make these chapters too long. I wrote this all as if one chapter, but that would be too long, so I broke it up.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, and R&R if you feel like it!


	4. Chapter 4, Goku

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. It belongs to its respected owner(s). All I own are my OCs.

Finally, right?! I lost my book! The book that had this story all the way up to the chapter after this one. GONE! Now I have to star over starting with this chapter. *sigh* Ah well..On with the story.

* * *

~Chapter 4; Goku~

Opening his eyes, Jito saw a hand gripping Jeta's fist and heard a short squeak from Gota behind him. _There's only one person who can stop Jeta's attack…_ Looking back, he saw Goku, holding Gota protectively with a dead straight face.

"Nii-san!" Gota cried.

"Sempai!" Jito cried.

"Hands off!" Goku told Jeta. "I'm in charge of them, so you won't touch them as long as I'm here. You forget I'm in charge of you as well; I can see everything you do."

"Is that right?" Jeta replied. "In that case you're doing a lousy job looking after me."

"Hold your tongue." Goku gripped his fist tighter to inflict a bit of pain. "Do not provoke me."

The Titans were recovering from Jeta's attack and looking up they saw a new familiar figure, soon realizing it was Goku. Starfire and Raven took one look and blushed deep starlets. He's way cuter in person compared to the hologram version...

"Let. Go." Jeta gave him a hard stare.

Goku released his fist, knowing he proved his point and still holding on to Gota, he descended towards the Titans while signaling the twins to follow.

"It's nice to meet you in person. You are the leader of this team, correct, Robin?"

Goku held out his hand to him, seeing as Robin seemed to be struggling to stand.

"How do you know my name?" Robin asked, gladly accepting Goku's help.

"I did research on you and your team."

"While fighting in a war?" Robin gave him a surprise expression.

"His Giru did the research, you imbecile!" Jeta retorted.

"That's enough." Goku quieted him.

Jeta scoffed, knowing he couldn't fight his superior and win even if he wanted to. Robin glared at Jeta, knowing that's all he can do. _If only he were a bit stronger…_

"Don't humor him." Goku spoke to Robin. "He likes to fight strong opponents. Where we're from, the angrier were are, the stronger yet more reckless."

Jeta smirked at Robin—who ignored him—then looked away, trying to think of a way to get away from his superior.

"My reasoning for appearing here before you is to apologize for my junior's behaviors; both of them."

The twins stared at their superior like as if saying, 'What?!'

"They both acted crude and irresponsibly. Please forgive them." Goku bowed. "They will receive proper punishment."

"That's fine." Robin said raising his hands.

"Sempai." Jito spoke.

"You threatened them saying you'd kill them if you had to return." Goku said. "They were doing us a favor and you threatened them."

"Sir, I was only worried about my partner's—"

"That's still unacceptable!" Goku interrupted him.

"Nii-san," Gota spoke up. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"You really do remind me of Great-Great-Grandfather."

"You're more like him than I am. You're even named after him." Gota gave him a tired smile.

Suddenly, Goku swiftly turned and stuck his palm in Jeta's face, a small energy ball emanating from it.

"I can read your thoughts."

"Why don't you just lock me up?" Jeta suggested.

"Because you'll get bored and escape, just like last time."

After speaking, Goku let go of his defenses, and tapped Jeta's forehead with two fingers. Immediately after, Jeta dropped to the rest of the few inches above the ground like a rock.

"Ugh!" he grunted and snarled. "What did you _**do**_ to me?!"

"I sealed your saiyan abilities. For the next 48 hours you are a human, Jeta." Goku turned.

'_He-He can do that?!' _Jito thought.

"Jito." Goku called.

"Y-Yes sir…!"

"You are forgiven for now."

"Thank you, sir." Jito sincerely said.

Goku landed, walked to Jeta—who silently flared in anger—took hold of his shirt collar and then turned to the Titans.

"I'm taking this guy in. I'll be back shortly," he smiled, noticing Starfire and Raven were slightly blushing in the background.

Starfire and Raven swooned. Goku chuckled lightly, put two fingers on his forehead, closed his eyes and vanished.

* * *

First I would like to apologize for a short chapter. All chapters will be short. Some like this, others a bit more longer.

Yey for Goku! He's named after his grandfather, Goku jr. But guest who Goku jr. is named after. Damn straight Gota and Goku are related to him!

As you can see he's pretty popular with the ladies, and as you can see, he enjoys that. But don't worry! It's not like he's a player and likes to flirt or anything. He just enjoys the attention a bit. I mean, who doesn't? Too many girls around him freak him out, though.


	5. Chapter 5, Partner

Diclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. They belong to theit respected owners and DC Comics. I simply own my OC's.

I finally stepped up and wrote the next chapter. In my book this chapter was different, but the book is long gone and I can't remember what it was I wrote except for a few things, so I made it up! I like how it came out.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter 5; Partner~

"Giru!" Gota called as she walked around.

Jito pulled out a small device out of his arm-armor and it turned on immediately, lighting up and a light-green holographic screen popped up. He poked at the light-green, see-through screen and it beeped as he did.

"R04 is still intact and functioning." he informed Gota.

Gota nodded at him and continued calling for him until she heard some faint muffles of Giru repeating his name. Listening closely, she managed to find him and pull him out from under some rubble that had fallen from a brick building when he collided into it. Giru immediately jumped into Gota's arms when she helped him, repeating his name a couple times.

"Oh, good. You only have a few scratches. That can easily be fixed, right, Giru?" Gota smiled.

"Giru!" he replied happily.

Jito reached into his pocket and pulled out a petite, brown sack. He reached into the sack and walked to Robin, handing him a small, green bean.

"This is for you." Jito said.

Robin stared at it in confusement, but cautiously took it anyway.

"What is it?" Robin asked, picking it up from Jito's palm.

Jito went to all the Titans and handed each of them one.

"What does it look like?" Jito responded.

"This is no time for food!" Cyborg cried.

"Just eat it." Jito said.

"What he means to say," Gota walked in front of them. "Is that they'll fix you right up."

"A bean?" Raven asked.

"They're called Senzu beans. They're magic beans that will heal any and every injury you have. They also restore your strength and stamina _**and**_ they're rich in iron!" Gota smiled widely.

"You're kidding?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Will you just eat it!?" Jito cried.

The Titans stared at Gota and Jito with a strange look. A small vein popped up on Jito's temple as he became annoyed. He turned and crossed his arms as his tail swished irritably.

"Please, just eat it. I'm not lying, they really are magic beans." Gota insisted.

Beast Boy went ahead and plopped it in his mouth, chewed hesitantly and swallowed.

"It's not half bad." he complimented.

He then paused as he felt his strength and stamina returning. He jumped up, rubbing his belly and said,

"I feel great and my tummy's not stinging anymore!"

Watching in awe, the rest of Titans immediately plopped their beans into their mouths and instantly regained their strengths; their wounds healing as well.

"We told you." Gota smiled, which seemed to hold a hint of pain to it as well.

Noticing, Jito swept Gota off her feet as she gave out a small shriek in surprise.

"W-What are you doing?" Gota asked, blushing.

"You're hurt and I can tell you're in pain while you're standing." he replied blushing as well. "Don't get comfortable! I'm letting you down as soon we get back to their place." he mentioned to the Titans. "If you guys don't mind."

"Not at all." Robin replied, smiling at the scene.

"What are you smiling about?!"

"Jito," Gota called to draw his attention away from Robin. "Thank you."

"S-Shut up!" Jito's face turned darker. "You need to save your strength."

With that, he floated up facing to the direction of the tower, then he suddenly turned to the Titans, who were fawning with each other over the fact that a small, green bean could do such a thing.

"You guys coming or what?!" Jito asked.

"We're coming." Robin said.

He followed Jito, with the rest of the Titans following close behind.

* * *

Jito held his head down as Robin lead him to the medical room in Titans Tower. Gota thought he felt tense and looked up to see him spacing out. He gently sat her down on the bed when he walked into the room and Robin quietly left to give them privacy in case they needed it.

"You only brought enough Senzu's for them." Gota spoke softly.

"I thought you were going to stay here and recover. I was so much in a hurry I only grabbed a hand-full and rushed over here."

"It's fine, Jito. They have a medical room, so—"

"No, it's not!" Jito interrupted her. "I should of known better! Do you know how horrifying it was to see Jeta chocking you like that?"

Gota remained silent to let him talk.

"He always talks about how precious you are, but he's always trying to get you to use your full potential, just so he can absorb it all and then what? Then he'll just leave you there to die!"

"That's not what he did last time."

"That's only because he failed to absorb it, because you wouldn't let him. You were more powerful than he was like that."

He sighed and then hugged her gently.

'_The partner you're assigned to is your partner until death. That person is most of the time the most precious being you will ever be acquainted to. ' _Jito recited in his head what Goku had told him once before.

"As long as you are my partner, I will do everything in my power to protect you, even if it means losing my life."

Jito suddenly glared toward the open door-way.

"Do you hear me Titans?" he said. "This girl is to be protected with your lives!"

Gota slightly blushed, embarressed by the fact that he was seemlying putting her on the spot. The Titans leaned over to look into the room, embarrassed by the fact that they were spying.

"So you _**were**_ there!" Jito raged as he blushed.

* * *

Oooh~ Jito just confessed his feelings to Gota. Well, some of it.

Why is this chapter so short! D: I can't find anything else I could put in there that would make it longer! Except for adding the next chapter in there, but then it would be too long! Ah well. The next chapter might be longer.

So remember in chapter 3 when Gota said, "Yeah, I did. But I don't think I actually forgot him." Think you can guess who she was talking about now? :3

That's all for now! See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6, Goku part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Dragon Ball Z. They belong to their respected owners.

Woot~ Chapter 6! Please enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter 6~ Goku part 2

"Jito, try not to be too angry with them." Goku piped up.

Goku had arrived at the Titans Tower ten minutes after Jito tried lecturing the Titans.

'_Mind your own business!'_ he had said after proving to himself that they were indeed spying.

Goku sat on the medical room bed, holding Gota protectively.

"They were just curious." Goku defended them with an innocent look in his eyes.

Nothing like the eyes he had when he was dealing with Jeta earlier that day.

"They need to mind their own damn business." Jito's eyebrow and tail twitched in irritation.

"Nii-san, since you're here with us, does that mean that the war is over?" Gota asked.

"For now. But I doubt this is going to last long…" Goku trailed off, noticing something. "This room is awfully small, isn't it?"

"Why do you think she's holding on to you so tightly?" Jito stated.

"I never had this problem when I was sacrificed." Goku stated.

"Lucky." Gota piped up.

"You were treated differently." Jito added.

Goku got up, while carrying Gota and started toward the living room.

"I can walk, y'know." Gota said.

Cyborg was sitting on the couch and surfing the channels on the T.V and Beast Boy was in the kitchen, making himself a meal of tofu and 'fake meat' as Cyborg called it. Raven was also in a corner of the living room, reading a book.

"Here's a secret. Your mother, Jito…" he spoke to Jito as he sat down on one the ends of the living room couch. "Was completely against the sacrifice process. She fought against that law for as long and as hard as she could…But it was all in vein."

"She did?" Jito asked.

"Yes."

Goku suddenly sensed a presence behind him. Before acting on his instincts, he quickly figured out who it was.

"Robin." he caught Robin's attention. "You need to be more careful when approaching us quietly."

Robin walked closer to them while giving Goku a slightly confused expression. Starfire came into the living room, thinking she and her friends could do something together.

"I nearly attacked you." Goku answered Robin's expression.

"Oh. Sorry. I heard you talking." Robin said.

"I know. You wanna hear the rest?"

"Yes." Robin answered. "You got me interested."

"What is interesting?" Starfire asked, quickly floating closer to the couch.

"I'll tell you, so listen closely." Goku continued. "When the sacrifice process talk was floating around, your mother," Goku mentioned to Jito. "Searched it up and figured out what it was, what it can do and what her superiors were going to use it for."

"But what is it exactly?" Robin asked.

"The process of eliminating emotions that could possibly get in the way to getting us Saiyans more powerful."

"Is that even possible?" Cyborg asked.

"It is for us." Goku replied.

"I don't get it." Beast Boy said.

"Okay, how about this?" Goku hugged his sister closer. "Let's say you, Robin and Starfire, were of our race. You two are getting ready for missions, but you're also deeply in love with each other."

Both Robin and Starfire blushed a deep red.

"What?!" Robin exclaimed while Starfire held her face.

"Calm down, it's only an example!" Goku laughed, then continued. "Now you two are paired up. That love between you two can prevent you of getting stronger. The logic is this: Love is the strongest emotion one can feel. If one of you is in trouble, the other is bound to come to the rescue, therefore abandoning the mission. That, for them is unacceptable and if you don't complete your mission, you won't get stronger. That goes for other strong emotions. Do you understand?"

"Oh, I get it now!" Beast Boy said.

"And so," Goku continued. "Boma put up a good fight against it. She knew that laser was going to do more than it was meant to do. So stop giving your mother a hard time, Jito. She's a good woman and she did everything in her power to protect both you and your brother."

"She sent you to talk to me." Jito scoffed. "Sounds like something she would do."

"Hey!" Goku shouted.

Both Jito and Gota cringed at the sudden anger.

"Didn't you listen to a thing I said, you brat?!"

"Brat?!" Jito cried.

Did Goku really just call him a brat? Goku abruptly stood up.

"Listen to me when I speak to you! I'm not talking about her for credits, Jito. I'm doing this because you're a spoiled brat, who thinks it's ok to disrespect their mother, especially when all she's trying to do is protect her child!" Goku grabbed Jito by his collar. "Treat her with more respect, because if I hear anything else about you disrespecting her again, I'm going to track you down and beat the shit out of you!"

Goku pushed him into the couch. The Titans stared at the scene in shock.

"You don't know how precious something is until you've lost it. I shouldn't be telling you that; you know how that feels." Goku continued.

Jito pictured his father smiling proudly.

"Act the same way with your mother…You never know when she'll be gone. Now be a man and call her. That's the only message she wanted me to give you."

"Ugh." Jito sighed. "Alright, fine."

Jito got up and left the room, while toying with the device on his arm, said device giving out beeping noises. Goku watched Jito with a hand on his waist and a stern look on his face.

"Dude." Beast Boy called Goku's attention.

"Sorry about that, Titans. I got a little carried away."

"You're going to be a good father one day, Brother." Gota piped up.

"You think so? Thanks!" Goku lit up.

* * *

Jito came back into the room half an hour later to find Goku playing video games against Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin, who were hollering at each other and Gota chatting with Starfire and Raven, who didn't seem like she was enjoying the conversation. Jito approached the couch and stood behind Goku. Sensing his presence and hearing his arm device alert him of a new message, Goku stood up and quickly passed the game remote Jito, while jumping over the couch.

"Take over for me. I have an alert."

Without a word, Jito jumped over the couch and took Goku's spot in both the couch and the game. Upon leaving the room, Goku heard Gota say,

"I'm hungry…"

"Oh yeah!" he heard Robin say. "Let's call in some pizza."

Goku walked to the weight-lifting room and messed with his arm device, while sitting down on the arm-lifter. He pulled up a hologram message, with the subject being 'Boma'. Opening it, a hologram emerged from the device and stood in front of him. It was Jito's mother, who stood in front of a desk. Goku assumed it was her office desk at her company, Capsule Corporation.

"_**Thank you, Captain," **_The message said. _"__**For clearing everything up with Jito."**_

Goku smiled warmly.

'_This is a first. Since when does the boss send anything other than mission mail?' _Goku thought.

_**"But I don't think I gave you permission to tell him of my story."**_

"Sorry." Goku closed his eyes and smirked.

"_**I am sincerely grateful, however." **_she smiled. _**"Do you know what he said?"**_ She sat on the desk behind her. _**"He said, 'You should of told me your side of the story!' And he told me he loved me. Did you brainwash my son?!"**_

Goku laughed.

"_**I should give you special treatment. But knowing you, that's not what you were after. So all I can say is thank you. You are too much of a good friend to this old girl. Ah, yes and before I forget…"**_

"Here we go…" Goku whined.

"_**They seem to be surrendering. Just like before. My sources informed me that they're allaying with another planet, the inhabitants are the Gordanians."**_

"That's impossible! Weren't they defeated in Tamaran?"

"_**It seems they regrouped. We need to have a serious talk."**_

With that, the message was over. Goku quickly called her back and she quickly answered.

"Will it be possible for you to come to Earth?" Goku talked to his arm device.

"Will it be possible for you to report to me?" Boma retorted out of the device.

"Boma. Be reasonable. I know this is war, but they will come here knowing that I'm here. Just because I return home, won't change their minds about coming to destroy Earth. They're fight isn't just about us anymore. They've involved everything around us. They've also realized I'm of a high rank. I mean my men and I survived all of their waves up until now."

Bolma sighed and let silence fill the conversation.

"I'm afraid I'm stuck." Goku added.

"I'm going to teleport to you. Give me a few minutes to gather everything." she replied.

"Understood. I apologize for declining you, Ma'am."

"That's all right. You speak the truth."

Goku saluted and then realized that was silly of him. It was a regular call, not a video.

"Force of habit…" Goku felt embarrassed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'll see you when you get here." he ended the call.

Goku paused to think about the situation.

"Gordanians, huh? Interesting…It seems the real fun hasn't started yet." Goku smirked.

* * *

Man, I suck! I couldn't keep refering to the enemies my OC's planet is fighting against as 'they'. I needed something! Research said the Tamaranians and Gordanians are long time enemies. Let's bring them back! *facepalm*

Ideas are ideas...and this seems to be working. Right! Next chapter is coming soon! Even I'm excited about it! :D

Character info

Bolma is Jito and Jeta's mother as said in the story. She is the president of the current Capsule Corporation. She is also strong when it comes to combat, but she doesn't compare to the warriors, so she doesn't fight.

Bolma's husband (un-named) - He is a very powerful man, who fell in love with Bolma after a few encounters. He is blunt and strict to his children and loved his family, but only showed it when he was in an ok/good mood. He, along with Goku and Gota's mother and father, disappeared in the last war their planet had. Whether they live or not is still unknown.

See you in the next chapter! :3


	7. Chapter 7, Boma

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Teen Titans belong to its respected owners.

Please enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter 7; Boma~

As Goku walked into the living room, everyone was having a slice of pizza, each having different toppings. Goku had a big smirk on his face and Gota and Jito noticed.

"Starfire…"

Upon entering the room, Goku called out to Starfire, who was still eating and chatting with Gota.

"Yes?"

"Are you familiar of the Gordanians?"

"Yes…I am…" Starfire's face emitted an uncomfortable emotion to the name.

"We helped to defeat them." Robin stated proudly.

"That may be…"

'_I see where this going…'_ Jito thought.

Gota and Jito stared at their superior, waiting for an explanation. Suddenly, Goku's arm device started beeping. He poked at it and then headed toward the entrance of the Tower and opened the door.

"Come inside." Goku said.

"We should speak in private."

"Even when a Tamaranian is present inside?"

"Is there?"

With her interest peeked, a woman with shoulder-length, blue-green hair and blue eyes walked into the room. She wore a white shirt under a jean-jacket with the Capsule Corporation logo on the right sleeve, black pants and navy blue boots.

"M-Mother…" Jito spoke.

The Titans looked from Jito to the woman, now seeing the small identical features.

"Titans…This is Boma. She is the head of a very famous and powerful company named Capsule Corporation and is Jito's mother." Goku introduced.

Boma tucked some of her hair behind her ear and bowed. Then, she looked around and immediately spotted Starfire, locking eyes with her. Boma walked up to her.

"The Gordanians are back." She bluntly stated.

"It cannot be!" Starfire said, not believing in her. "They have been—"

"Annihilated? Yes. But it seems some survived. They are teaming up with our enemies. You are Starfire, the Tamaranian princess, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am but—"

"Would you please escort us to your planet?"

Everyone seemed taken aback by the question.

"Boma."

Goku called for her attention, knowing where this was going.

"I would like to speak with your king. I would like to form an alliance with your race."

"Hey."

Goku slightly rose his voice and walked toward Boma.

"Aren't you being a bit unreasonable?"

"No." Boma stared directly into Goku's eyes. "I'm not."

"Boma!" Goku grabbed her arm when she turned to speak with Starfire again. "Stop and think for a second…How did we find earth?"

"With your haste."

"Ok…" Goku held back a blush from his embarrassment. "But if we found this planet, I'm sure we can find Tamaran with just about the same amount of ease."

"This is why I would of liked to talk about this in private." Boma sighed. "Very well."

"Wait," Starfire called when Goku and Boma started toward the tower's exit. "This war of yours—"

"Don't worry." Goku interrupted her and smiled. "They are few in numbers. They're difficult only because of their new armor and weapons. We'll find Tamaran ourselves and request assistance. You just stay here and keep looking beautiful." he winked.

Starfire blushed a deep red with hearts as her eyes, as Robin flashed a jealous glare at Goku from behind Starfire.

"Brother." Gota piped up and caught his attention. "Be careful."

Goku walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

"Stay safe and rest." Goku replied.

"I'll come with you." Jito stepped up.

"No." Goku firmly replied. "You stay here and protect Gota. She still needs to rest thanks to Jeta."

"Yes, sir." Jito said wanting to join him.

"Alright, see you guys later." Goku waved.

Goku and Boma walked out of Titans Tower shoulder to shoulder, seemingly about to start a conversation.

"Do you guys have a gym?" Jito suddenly turned to the Titans. "I'd like to train."

"Sure." Robin stepped up. "I'll show you."

"Can I come, Jito?" Gota piped up.

"As long as you don't do any training."

Gota stared at Jito for a moment.

'_I never thought I would ever hear that from Jito.'_

'_Stop goofing off, Gota! We have to get stronger!'_ she remembered some of the sayings he would always say about the matter.

"Come on." Jito called her.

"Yes."

Upon walking into the weight-lifting room, Jito studied his surroundings. He then spotted Cyborg's weights and smiled.

'_This might do.'_ he thought.

Getting a closer look at the arm-lifting weights, looked around and turned to Robin.

"Do you have anymore weights for this?"

"'More weights'…?" Robin repeated.

If Robin wasn't mistaken, with the current plates on it, he was sure that the whole thing should weigh more than one hundred pounds…Jito's muscular structure didn't look as though he could lift that much. Suddenly, Jito lifted it with one hand as though it were nothing.

"More weights." he bluntly repeated.

Robin stared at him with a surprised expression and showed him where the rest of the weights were. After putting more weights and one hundred lifts, he turned to Gota.

"Do you have your weighted clothing on?"

"No, why? Do you want me to train with you?!" she asked happily.

"No."

She pouted at his response. Watching him train made her miss doing it with him.

"I know you're taking it easy, but just put it on."

"Ok."

Gota left and exited Titans tower. Outside, Gota's weighted clothing rested in her pod. She took it and put it over the clothes she wore and returned to the tower. Passing the living room, she spotted a white towel that Jito used before. She decided to take it to give to him and returned to the weight-lifting room where Jito waited for her. He sat on the seat of the arm-lifter that he was using before he left.

"I got you a towel." Gota held it out to him.

"Thanks." Jito gently took it and wiped off some sweat from his face.

Gota waited for Jito's explanation, staring at him.

"I want you to lay on my back." Jito said.

He then got down and readied himself for push-ups.

"Okay!"

Gota smiled and laid on his back, then he started. Gota closed her eyes.

'_His back is so warm…' _she smiled, contently.

Jito counted one hundred push-ups, then realized that Gota was incredibly still.

"Gota?" he called.

No answer.

"No way. She fell asleep." he carefully pulled himself up, carrying her on his back. "This is the second time…"

He walked out to the living room and carefully lay her on the couch, took off her weighted clothing and lay the clothing on the floor next to her. Everyone else seemed to be in their rooms as it was getting late, so Jito decided to give himself a tour of the tower. Going down to what seemed to be a garage, he spotted a white and light blue car.

"Wow…" Jito spoke to himself. "Nice ride."

He walked around it, studying it. He stopped in front of it and put a hand on the hood.

"Handmade." he stated to himself.

_These designs look familiar…_He had a feeling whose car it is, but in order to find out, he was going to have to wait until tomorrow.

"I think I'll follow Gota's example and go to sleep."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I'm having fun writing these chapters :3 I think I'm going to follow Jito's example and sleep too!

Please R&R! Until next time everyone! :D


End file.
